Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to methods, apparatus, nodes, computer programs and computer program products for message processing.
Description of the Related Technology
A group of nodes can be configured as a cluster. Externally, the cluster can appear to be a single system. Clusters may experience node failure in which at least one node in the cluster becomes at least temporarily unavailable. It is desirable in such cases for the cluster to continue to be able to handle messages destined for the cluster notwithstanding the node failure.
One known approach is to provide a cluster of fault-tolerant (or ‘redundant’) pairs of nodes. Each pair includes an active (or ‘primary’) node and a standby (or ‘secondary’) node. If the active node fails, its paired standby node can take over as a replacement active node. Although this may enable the cluster to continue to operate in the event of node failure, it requires the additional resources associated with deploying pairs of nodes.
It would be desirable to provide improved and/or alternative techniques for processing of messages in a cluster of nodes.